Starscream (G1)
Starscream is the treacherous second in command of the Decepticons. Starscream was part of the orriginal crew of the Nemesis and attacked the Ark with the other Decepticons. He then remained in stasis lock for 4 million years after the Ark crashed into a volcano and was subsequently awakened in 1984 when the volcanoe erupted. Now refitted with a new F-15 alternate mode Starscream blasted the Ark and inadvertadly caused Optimus Prime to reawaken and reawaken the other Autobots onboard the Ark. The Decepticons quikly began gathering energy and building a new ship so they could transport it all back to Cybertron. The Autobots were unable to do anything to stop them. Turns out the Decepticons could handle that themselves as Starscream ended up using up all of the energy in the Energon Cubes prompting the Decepticons to go another energy raid. Megatron berated his soldier, Starscream deciding he had enough tried to shoot Megatron in the back, Soundwave warned his commander however and Megatron blasted Starscream with his Fusion Cannon. Starscream seeing that he was defeated begged Megatron for mercy. He got it but didn't learn his lesson, as soon as the new starship: the Victory, was up and running he tried to overthrow Megatron again. He was defeated again but he did manage to distract all of the Decepticons while the Autobot stowaway Mirage took over and crashed the Victory into the water. Now using the crashed and sunken Victory as their headquarters the Decepticons attemted to build a spacebridge. When Megatron disappeared during an early test run of the device Starscream took over as leader of the Decepticons. However his only act as leader was leading Thundercracker and Soundwave on an attack on a munitions plant as Megatron had survived the trip through the spacebridge and was now on Cybertron where he contacted Starscream and reestablished his leadership. Starscream was placed in charge of the next spacebridge attempt and selected a hapless warrior to guide the shuttle that was sent through the spacebridge. Later the Decepticons found the body of Starscream's old friend and fellow scientist, Skyfire. Starscream managed to convince Skyfire to join the Decepticons but Skyfire wasn't able to give up his former peacful ways and his friendship with Starscream ended when he defected to the Autobots. When Megatron fell down during a battle with the Dinobots Starscream tried (and failed) to take control of the Decepticons. Starscream came face to face with Skyfire again when the Autobot returned to stop a Decepticon plot in Peru. It was here that Starscream overheard a plot by Thundercracker to let Skyfire desroy the Decepticon's weapon and blame it on Starscream. Starscream attempted to shoot Thundercracker but missed and hit Skyfire instead. Starscream then made Thundercracker obey his every order by threatening to tell Megatron of his treacherous plot. Ultimately their plan failed anyways. Later when Megatron abandonned human ally Dr. Arkeville Starscream abducted him and forced the scientist to help him with his plot to create Energon Cubes with mental power when Megatron caught him however he fled with Arkeville to the doctor's lab. There he discovered an Expodential Generator and destabilized it with the intent of creating an explosion big enough to destroy the Earth. He then fled to Cybertron with Arkeville to watch the explosion. However Prime and Megatron had joined forced in order to launch the generator into space. When the generator didn't explode Starscream returned to Earth to investigate but he was hit by the generator on they way down and fell... right in front of Megatron. Megatron then toook Starscream back to headquarters presumably to extract some sort of revenge as he didn't appear the next time the Decepticons did something evil. However Starscream survived Megatron's revenge and along with the other Decepticons gave Megatron his power chip rectifier which enabled Megatron to use Starscream's and every other Decepticon's powers and abilities including Starscream's null rays and cluster bombs so that he could easily defeat Optimus Prime in a one on one battle. Starscream pointed out that using the Decepticon's powers agianst Prime was cheating but Megatron didn't care. Megatron swiftly defeated Prime and expelled the Autobots from Earth however when the Autobots learned that Megatron had cheated they quickly returned to Earth and defeated the Decepticons... again. Starscream held reserves about Megatron's solar needle plan fearing that it would destabilize the entire Earth. Starscream told Megatron he shouldn't deal with matters he didn't understand. Megatron ignored him so Starscream decided to spend his time ordering around the captive Gears. Starscream was however impressed by Megatron's plan to transform New York City into a new Cybertron. Starscream helped Megatron place personality destabilizers in the Autobot's recharging chambers using invisibility spray. He also helped Megatron steal the electro-cells from a human labrotory only to embarrass himself when he rushed to use them to create Energon Cubes and they exlpoded due to the cells instability. Starscream was then part of the Decepticon squad who stole the Autobot's immobilizer weapon and briefly claimed leadership when Megatron was defeated by Optimus Prime when the Autobots tried to recapture the device. He then served as Megatrons first guinea pig for Megatron's new transformation-freezing Transfixatron. Later when the Decepticons allied themselves with Sub Atlantica Starscream didn't trust their leader Nergill, and his suspicions were proved when Nergill blasted him with an Anti-Transformer Disruptor Ray. Starscream recovered in time to save Megatron from the ray but the Decepticon leader still didn't belive that Nergill was a traitor until Nergill went off the deep end when he tried to destroy the Transformers, Sub Atlantica and himself by detonating the city's energy stockpile. Starscream wasn't to enthusiastic about Megatron's decision to steal the human made robot Nightbird and when Megatron threatened to replace Starscream with Nightbird Starscream helped the Autobots capture her by blasting her with a null ray. Starscream was then involved with Megatron's plot to dupe the Autobots with an Optimus Prime clone, to prove that the clone was the real Optimus Prime Megatron had Starscream cloned so that the Optimus clone could destroy the Starscream clone making it look like Prime had destroyed the Decepticon air commander. The scientist in Starscream saw the danger with Megatron's plan to drill to the center of the Earth. But Megatron reassured him that they would escape the planet safely via a spacebridge. However the Autobots destroyed the spacebride and the Decepticons and Autobots ahd to wrok together to stop the drill and save the planet. Starscream then joined the Decepticon attack on the mysterious Dinobot Island where he theorised that draining the island's energy would have drastic effects on the time stream. Turns out he was right as time warps started taking place all over the planet prompting the Autobots to spring into action to stop the Decepticons. After accusing the Constructicons of being traitors when they seemed to be helping Autobot Grapple (they were actually tricking him into giving them access to his new Solar Power) Starscream followed in their lead when he tricked the paranoid Autobot Red Alert into giving him access to the Autobots new Negavator Tank. Starscream planned on using the weapon to take control of the Decepticons but when Megatron ruined his plans Starscream claimed that he was stealing the tank for Megatron. Realizing that Starscream had tricked him Red Alert tried to take the Negavator Tank back but he got shot in the head by Starscream this ended up stabilizing his logic circuits. Starscream later overenergized (got drunk) with the rest of the Decepticons after they had located the Heart of Cybertron. Later Starscream masquaraded as Optimus Prime in order to trick the humans into hating the Autobots. The plan worked and the Autobots were expelled from Earth. In the Autobot's absence the Decepticons enslaved Central City and Starscream led the Decepticon jets against the U.S. military who were no match for the Decepticons. When the Autobots returned to clear their names they quickly defeated Starscream and the other Decepticons. Seeking to sabotage the creation of Dr. Greene's Ultra Plane Starscream wanted to simply blow it out of the sky. Instead Megatron had him fly over and place a bomb on it which then blew it out of the sky. Starscream and Soundwave then attempted to steal the blue prints for the Ultra Plane but were tricked by Mirage into thinking that Megatron was fleeing. Soon Cybertronium Degredation overcame the Decepticons and Starscrem took one last grab for leadership when Megatron's voalizers were scrambled by the diesease before succumbing to the affects of the disease as well. After the Decepticons recovered Starscream helped steal the Voltronic Galaxer. While on a mission in Great Britain Starscream was low on energy with Autobots on all sides. He along with Rumble, Ravage and Ramjet retreated into a cave which turned out to a be a mydstical time machine which sent them back to the Mideval Ages with Autobots Hoist and Warpath hot on their heals. Seeing a primitive world that he could easily take control of Starscream allied himelf with villain Sir Wigend du Blackthorne but soon betrayed him and took control of his castle and army. Starscream then abducted Nimue the daughter of the ruler of the neighboring kingdom, Sir Aetheling the Red, demanding that he surrender his kingdom in return for his daughter. All the Transformers were low on energy so Starscream created gun powder and primitive electirc dynamo in order to fight off Warpath, Hoist and Sir Aetheling's army. However with the wizard Beorht 's help Hoist and Warpath were able to bring the Decepticons back to the present where Starscream greeted Megatron by gleefuly pouncing on him ruining the shot Megatron had just lined up. Starscream was first Decepticon to test out the golden lagoon of Electrum found on Earth which made him invincible. The Decepticons easily defeated the Autobots with their new Electrum coating and even captured Autobots Seaspray and Beachcomber. Starscream made the two fight to the death gladiator style but Megatron stopped him and as a punishment sent Starscream to attack Omega Supreme. Starscream defeated Omega Supreme due to his Electrum coating but when Starscream was placed in charge of the captives they escaped. Then the Autobots took a dip in the golden lagoon and took on the Decepticons. With both sides invincible the fight was going nowhere until the Electrum wore off and the Autobots defeated the Decepticons. When Starscream, Thrust and Astrotrain pursued the Autobot Cosmos to an alien planet Starscream was less than impressed when the naties started worshiping Astrotrain as their god. Starscream later ran into Cosmos again along with Powerglide when he accidentally revealed the location of the Decepticon's new secret base in the New Jersey Pine Barrens to them. Starscream was among the small group of Autobots and Decepticons sent to an alien planet of giants by a malfunctioning spacebridge, Starscream was almost dissected by the planets authorities and when Autobot Perceptor built a makeshift spcaebridge Starscream and the Decepticons were only too happy to steal it and get transported back to Earth even if they were sent to a swamp full of crocodiles. Starscream was then caught up in the morphobots problem and helped operate the Decepticon Energy Magnet. He then conspired with the Triple Changers to overthrow Megatron but was betrayed by the Triple Changers and left frozen in a sewer along with Megatron. They were later freed when Astrotrain and Blitzwing caused a huge tidalwave. Later when the hunter Lord Chumley had captured many Autobots in hopes of taking Optimus Prime's head Starscream hapilly pointed out that Chumley had achieved more in two days than Megatron had in two years. Usib the Dancitron Club Starscream and Soundwave used hypnotic music signals to control the humans to build a new Decepticon headquarters but were stopped by Tracks, Blaster and the Bop Crew. Later he returned to Cybertron to help Shockwave capture Autobot resistance leader Elita 1 and to use her to lure Optimus Prime to them. The plan succeeded and the Decepticons attempted to melt Prime down but Elita used her time stopping powers to save the Autobot leader. When time returned Starscream thought that Optimus Prime had been destroyed and was taken by surprise when he returned later in battle and quickly called for a retreat. When Dirge crashed into a movie studio lot with top secret cargo Starscream was sent to retrieve the footage that the filmmakers had taken of the cargo. When Starscream returned with the footage Megatron was not in a forgiving mood so when it was discovered that Starscream had forgotten to take the negatives as well Megatron grabbed him, held him above his head, threw him into a wall and ripped some wires out of his chest knocking Starscream offline. Starscream returned and wowed the Aerialbots with his superior aerial skills. Starscream used this to his advantage and lure the Aerialbots into a trap set by Megatron that sent them back nine million years into the past. Later Starscream accomponied Megatron, Astrotrain and Rumble to the planet Antilla. Megatron was struck by a small asteroid that lodged itself in his armor and Starscream had to extract it but it was too late and Megatron had already been infected by Cosmic Rust prompting the Decepticons to capture Percptor to cure him. Starscream once again tried to take control of the Decepticons by shooting Megatron in the back. This was the last straw and Megatron shot him with his fusion cannon and banished him from the Decepticons. Starscream was left on the island of Guadalcanal where he discovered the remains of several WWII vehicles on the island Starscream decided to create new troops for himself out of these vehicles and after stealing the sparks of some old Decepticon trators he did. The new Combaticons served as Stascream army and he immedeately set them to work capturing several Transformers from both factions. In the final showdown between Starscream and Megatron the Combaticons combined to form Bruticus. Bruticus quickly overpowered Devestator and went after Megatron. Starscream forced Megatron to hand over leadership of the Decepticons and he did until Bruticus was attacked and defeated by Menasor. With the Combaticons defeated Megatron had Astrotrain dump them and Starscream on an asteroid and banished them from Earth. Starscream unable to stand his impisoment transformed and flew off into space despite not having enough power to make it back to Earth. The Comabticons howveer went to Cybertron and quickly overthrew Shockwave sending him into space. Shockwave met up with Starscream and the two joined forces and headed to Cybertron. They attempted to fool the Combaticons with holograms but were eventually discovered and captured. This forced Megatron and Optimus Prime to team up to stop Bruticus. Megatron made it seem like the Decepticons had destroyed Bruticus but in reality he had simply reprogrammed him. Megatron welcomed the Combaticons and Starscream back into the Decepticon ranks. In his last recorded adventures in the 1980s Starscream exspressed doubt in Megatron's plan to have the Stunticons steal components for a new powerful laser weapon and his plan to use a gravity altering device to blast the moon out of orbit. During the next twenty years Megatron turned his attention to conquering Cybertron which he succeeded in doing pushing all of the Autobots to Earth and Cybertron's surrounding moons. Starscream joined Megatron in his attack on Autobot City on Earth (though he suggested attacking the moon bases first). During the battle he very narrowdly avoided being crushed by Autobot City transforming (and he blasted his own foot) and was the one to call for a retreat after Megatron had been badly injured in his fight with Optimus Prime. On the flight home to Cybbertron the Decepticons needed to jettison some weight so that Astrotrain could safely make it back to Cybertron Starscream took this oppurtunity to get rid of the injured Megatron once and for all and set him adrift in space. Fighting immediately broke out over leadership of the Decepticons and somehow Starscream won. Once they arrived at Cybertron Starscream arranged a coronation for himself with Astrotrain crowning him as the new leader of the Decepticons. However unknown to Starscream and the others Megatron had been found and reformatted into Galvatron by Unicron and was on his way back to Cybertron. Galavatron along with his new troops Cyclonus and Scourge interrupted Starscream's coronation and blasted Starscream reducing him to ashes except for ironically his feet. However this was not the end of Starscream as he returned as a ghost to the Decepticon Triple Changer Octane when he ran into the Decepticon Crypt while running away from Cyclonus and Scourge. The two teamed up and Starscream took over the body of Cyclonus and planned to hand Galvatron over to the new Autobot leader Rodimus Prime. Galavatron escaped and returned to the Decepticon base on Chaar and shot his second in command not knowing that Cyclonus wasn't himself. Starscream silently left Cyclonus's body and took over the body of a nearby Sweep planning for the future. Seeking to restore Unicron in hopes that the God like being could reformat his body Starscream possessed Scourge and had him open fire on Galvatron so that he would be branded as a traitor and have no choice but to help him. Scourge was succefully able to bring Unicron's head back on line and the monster gave Starscream three tasks he had to complete in order to obtain a new body. Starscream was ordered to bring Unicron the eyes of Metroplex and the transformation cog of Trypticon. Due to a mishap with one of Metroplex's eyes Starscream replaced it with one of Trypticon's instead. After Starscream completed the first two tasks Scourge fled and Unicron told Starscream to attack his head to Cybertron so that it could become a new body for him. Left without anybody to possess Starscream demanded that Unicron gave him a new body so that he could complete the task. Unicron complied and as soon as he did Starscream fire on him telling the God to do it himself. Just then a seires of explosives set by the Autobots went off hurling Starscream and Unicron's head into deep space. Starscream was last seen tumbling through space while Galvatron shot at him. Tech Spec Bio Original Starscream Bio:Seeks to replace Megatron as leader. Ruthless, cold-blooded, cruel... considers himself the most sophisticated and handsome of Decepticons. Believes Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute force to defeat Autobots. Fastest flyer of group, can reach Mach 2.8 and an altitude of 52 miles. Shoots cluster bombs and null-rays which disrupts the flow of electricity. Very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers G1 Category:Deceased characters Category:Decepticon Category:Ghost Category:Cartoon character Category:Robots Category:Wings Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Seeker Category:Qubos Category:Villains Category:Antagonists